


Our Time Will Come

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [115]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce was never supposed to fall for the woman he met in the forest and it was never meant to last. But as it turned out the universe had a strange sense of humor.For the prompt: Arranged Marriage AU
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Prompts [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/568204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Our Time Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> I found this half written in the google doc I write all my prompts in and I finally finished it. Please enjoy :)

“I should go back soon,” Bruce said with a sigh, but made no move to get up from the blanket they were laying on. 

“You said that an hour ago.” 

Bruce smirked and turned his head to look at Natasha. She was looking at him with a soft look in her eye.

“I’m serious,” he said, reaching out to brush back the stray hairs that had blown into her eyes. “If I don’t go back soon, they’ll come looking for me.”

She rolled closer to him and pushed herself up on her elbows to look down at him. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked softly.

“Nothing,” he lied and stared up at the sky, the clouds drifting by lazily. 

“Please don’t lie to me.” 

Bruce sighed and ran his hand down his face before reaching out for her hand. She intertwined their fingers and he kissed the back of her hand.

“I don’t know how much longer we can keep this up,” he whispered sadly. 

He looked back over at Natasha and saw that her smile hadn’t faltered. 

“What?” 

“That’s the third time this month you’ve tried to dump me, Bruce. What’s going on?” 

Bruce sighed and sat up. “It’s not funny, Natasha. I’m trying to be serious.” 

Natasha sat up too and twisted so they were facing each other. “Okay.” 

“It’s almost time,” he told her, ducking his head. “And it isn’t fair to drag this out.” 

Bruce was a prince and with that came a whole set of rules that were decided long before he was born. As the first born and only son, it was his duty to preserve the royal bloodline and was matched with a princess from one of their neighboring kingdoms. He was set to meet his future queen in only a fortnight and the wedding was going to be the main event of the summer solstice festivities. His time with Natasha was running out. 

“We knew this day was coming,” she said softly and reached out to pat his knee. “Why are you trying to shorten the little time we have left?” 

“I want you to be happy,” Bruce told her. 

She smiled. “I am happy. Aren’t you?”

“Of course.” He covered her hand with his. “I’m just afraid.” 

“Afraid of what?” 

“I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t,” she said earnestly. “And we still have time.” 

“How can you be so optimistic?” He asked tugging her closer until she was sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

Natasha shrugged and kissed the top of his head. 

“I don’t know.” 

“I love you, no matter what.”

She leaned down and kissed him softly. “I love you too. Now go before they send the calvary.” 

“I’ll see you in a week.” 

He kissed her one more time before he let her go to start gathering his things for the ride home.

* * *

“Where have you been?” Tony, Bruce’s closest friend, asked as soon as he returned to the palace grounds. 

Bruce slipped off the back of his horse and smirked at Tony. 

“If you woke before noon, maybe you’d know.” 

Tony chuckled and clapped a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“I had to talk them out of sending a search party,” he patted Bruce’s chest as they headed for the stables. “You’re welcome by the way.” 

“Thanks,” Bruce sighed as they entered the stables and handed his horse off to one of the stable hands. “I just needed some air.” 

“Last time I checked, the air was all the same,” Tony pointed out. 

“I wanted to get away,” Bruce admitted. “Please drop it.” 

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with your big day coming up?” Tony teased and bumped his shoulder against Bruce’s. “It’s not that bad.” 

“You say that, but you got lucky,” Bruce argued. 

Tony’s wedding had been last year in the spring, but Tony was made aware of his match when he was still taking lessons from the castle tutors. Pepper wasn’t a royal, but from a noble family loyal to the crown so the match wasn’t disputed. 

Tony shrugged, but didn’t say anything. There was nothing he could say to ease Bruce’s nerves. 

“Look,” Tony said once they were back outside, away from the prying ears in the stable. “Whatever it is you keep sneaking off to the woods for, end it.” 

Bruce opened his mouth to argue, but Tony held up a hand that stopped him in his tracks. 

“I’m not as blind as the rest of the idiots on that council, but you’re not even trying to hide it anymore.” 

“It won’t be an issue anymore,” Bruce said, kicking a stone out of his path. 

Tony looked at him for a long time before he nodded solemnly. He patted Bruce’s back again as they continued to the castle. 

* * *

Bruce spent the rest of the week in a foggy state, completely disconnected from everything going on around him. He was aware of Tony following him around like a shadow, but couldn’t muster the energy to do more than nod politely when someone spoke. Eventually, everyone just left him be, no doubt assuming it was just wedding nerves. And they weren’t entirely wrong. 

It was the night before he and Natasha usually met in the woods. He was pacing his chambers, unable to sleep. On his desk there was a fresh piece of parchment, a bottle of ink beside it and he held the quill in his hand. 

He knew what he had to do, to save them both the heartache that would inevitably come. He always knew it would end this way, from the first time he met her in the woods while she was hunting, but he let himself fall anyways. Consequences be damned. Except now, he couldn’t bring himself to actually do it. 

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon when Bruce finally finished the letter. He only had a few hours to ride out to their meeting spot and be back in time for more preparations at the palace. Tears dripped down his face as he rolled up the letter and stuck it in the pocket of his coat. He snuck to the stables through one of the hidden tunnels and was off to the woods. 

He left the letter on a fallen tree trunk, held down by a stone. It took all his will power not to stay and wait for Natasha, just to see her one last time, but he turned away and mounted his horse once more. 

* * *

Bruce tried to ignore the loud banging his chambers door being thrown open, but Tony was having none of it.

“How are you feeling?” Tony asked in a voice far too cheerful for how early in the morning it was. 

Bruce grunted in response and rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head to block out the early morning light. He felt the bed dip beside him and Tony snatched the pillow from him. Bruce glared over his shoulder at him. 

“Not so fun being on the receiving end, is it?” Tony teased with a chuckle. “It’s time to get up my friend. Your bride awaits.” 

Bruce sighed, but pushed himself into a sitting position nonetheless. “She’s here?” 

“Arrived last night,” Tony informed him. “You’d know if you hadn’t been holed up in here for the last week. Probably could have met her too.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Bruce questioned, the corner of his mouth quirking slightly. 

Tony eyed him for a moment and sighed. “It might have helped with the nerves,” he said softly. 

“What’s there to be nervous about?” Bruce questioned. “It’s not like I haven’t been prepared for this day my entire life.” 

“It won’t be that bad,” Tony tried to assure him. He reached out and clasped Bruce’s shoulder. “I promise.” 

Bruce sighed and closed his eyes. “That’s what you keep saying.” 

“Have I ever steered you wrong?” 

Bruce opened his eyes and looked over at Tony. “Never.” 

“Exactly,” Tony said, patting Bruce’s shoulder before bounding up from the bed. “Now it’s time to get ready for your big day.” 

* * *

The world seemed to move independently around Bruce as he sat through being prepared for the wedding. He was brought food and them dressed in his finest clothes while an advisor walked him through what would be required of him throughout the day. First was the wedding ceremony followed by the feast and finishing with a huge ball. He wouldn’t have a spare moment alone until the early hours of the morning, if he was lucky. 

Once he was ready and properly prepped for the day he was lead, along with his entourage to a small drawing room just outside the grand hall where the ceremony would take place. He took a seat in one of the armchairs while his advisors moved around him frantically. 

He could hear the sounds of the crowd of people forming just beyond the thick wooden door. Nerves began to bubble in his stomach as the realization began to set in that in only a few minutes he’d be laying eyes on the woman he’d be spending the rest of his life with whether he liked it or not. 

The urge to run became paramount and the memories of his time with Natasha in their secret spot flooded his mind. Running would be futile at this point. Even if he managed to slip his advisors and guard, he’d never make it out of the castle. No, the time to run had long since passed. 

Bruce closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair and took a deep breath. For a moment he let all his feelings bubble and swirl around in his head. The anxiety from the wedding mixed with the feelings of grief at thought of never seeing Natasha, but he only let it consume him for a few moments before pushing it all to the back of his mind. If he had any hope of making it through the day, at the very least, he couldn’t let those feeling consume him. 

“Your highness?” he advisor prompted hesitantly and Bruce opened his eyes. “They’re ready for you.” 

Bruce nodded once and pushed himself out of the chair with a deep breath. His advisor smiled encouragingly as he pulled open the door and Bruce strode out with all the regal confidence he wasn’t feeling in that moment. 

The crowd was already on their feet as he took his place in front of the priest. Bruce spotted Tony amongst them, next to Pepper, and the other man grinned and nodded in his direction. Bruce couldn’t help but return it, but the music playing softly in the background grew louder and changed to a familiar wedding march. 

The doors at the other end of the hall opened and everyone turned their attention to witness their new queen’s grand entrance. Bruce held his breath and watched as the princess he had yet to meet emerged the the doors. Her face was covered by a thick veil but Bruce could see bright red curls peeking out from underneath. The sight made his heart clench in his chest, but he quickly shoved the feeling down. 

Her walk to the alter seemed to last ages, but eventually she made it to stand opposite Bruce. Even up close he couldn’t see her face through the veil, but he offered her a small smile. 

The music faded out and it was followed by the sounds of shuffling as everyone took their seats again. Bruce glanced over at the priest who gave him a nod. 

Bruce cleared his throat and looked back at his soon to be wife. “May I?” 

She nodded and Bruce reached out to lift the veil from her face. 

His breath caught in his throat and he froze before he’d completely revealed her face. The rest of the room melted away and he felt like he was dreaming. Someone, somewhere had a cruel sense of humor because all that time he spent agonizing over ending things with Natasha and there she stood in front of him. 

She was smiling and there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes that Bruce recognized from their time together. 

He was brought back into the moment by the priest subtly clearing his throat. Bruce dropped Natasha’s veil and she winked before turning her attention to the priest. 

Bruce did the same, but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering while the priest began the ceremony. He had so many questions, but the one that was on the forefront of his mind was whether or not she knew, in all that time they’d spent together. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, it was time to finish the ceremony. They each said their vows, repeating after the priest. 

“The bride and groom may now kiss to seal this union,” the priest announced. 

Bruce turned to face Natasha and she was smirking. He swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned in. She met him half way and he pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. She pulled away first and the hall erupted in thunderous applause. 

He felt Natasha’s finger brush the back of his hand and he immediately laced his fingers through hers. They walked together back down the aisle and the second the hall doors closed behind them, Bruce’s shoulders finally relaxed. 

But his relief was short lived however when both he and Natasha’s advisor’s swooped in and began leading them in separate directions. 

“Natasha,” he said, ignoring his own advisor’s insistences that they need to go and prepare for the feast. 

She squeezed his fingers and shook her head discreetly. “Later,” she promised and reluctantly let go of his hand. 

Bruce nodded and allowed himself to be lead away. He glanced over his shoulder and met her eyes until he rounded a corner. 

* * *

Later came well into the evening festivities. The feast passed and then the ball bega and Bruce hadn’t had a single moment alone with Natasha in all that time. There was always someone or something that needed their attention. Even their dancing together was cut short after their first dance by dignitaries from his kingdom wanting in audience with their new queen. 

Bruce finally a break from dancing and made his way up to sit in his throne on the raised platform at the head of the ballroom. He let his eyes scan over the crowd and immediately found Natasha in the center of the room moving gracefully with Tony as he chattered away. 

The song finished and he watched Tony let her go, but was surprised to see her turn down the next man who asked her to dance. Curiously, he watched her slowly moving around to the edges of the crowd until she stopped near the doors that lead into a small side room. She turned and met Bruce’s eyes and nodded her head in the direction of the doors before disappearing through them. 

If Bruce hadn’t been watching her, he would have been none the wiser. He looked around and casually stood from his seat and stretched his arms over his head. He headed straight for the side doors and quickly stepped inside, not nearly as stealthy as Natasha but he doubted anyone would follow them. 

Natasha was sitting on the window sill, leaned against the glass with her shoes kicked off. 

“Hi,” Bruce said softly, lingering near the doors. 

She smiled, features illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the window. “Hi.” 

Bruce shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling unsure what to say next. It was completely ridiculous. He’d known Natasha for the better part of two years, but this was entirely new territory. Never in a million years did he think that his wife would be the woman he’d fallen in love with in secret. It was all very surreal and the reality of it was finally beginning to set in. 

“I can’t believe it’s you,” he finally said, crossing the room to sit by her side. 

Natasha chuckled and reached out to run her fingers along his jaw. “If you hadn’t been sulking yesterday, it wouldn’t have come as a big surprise today.” 

Bruce laughed and covered her hand with his own. “I think it would have been just as shocking,” he countered.

“Yes, but with less of an audience,” she pointed out and Bruce couldn’t argue with that. 

“Did you know?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

Natasha shook her head. “No,” she answered, running her thumb over his cheekbone. Bruce leaned into the touch. “Not until after I got your letter. And then I had no way to tell you.” 

Bruce sighed and dropped his gaze to his lap. He pulled her hand away from his cheek and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

“I am sorry about that,” he said, meeting her eyes again. “I want you to know that.”

“You did what you thought was right with the information you had, I won’t hold it against you,” she said with a smile. 

“I love you,” he blurted out and his cheeks warmed under her intense gaze. 

“I love you too,” she said and pulled him close for a kiss that was anything but the chaste one they shared at the ceremony. 

The door to the room opened suddenly and Bruce jerked back purely out of habit, but relaxed slightly when he saw Tony stumble into the room. 

“How scandalous,” he teased, his drink sloshing over the rim of his glass. 

Natasha rolled her eyes, but Bruce could see the fond smile on her lips. 

“I hate to interrupt, but your absence is beginning to draw attention,” Tony informed them. 

Bruce sighed but Natasha pulled him close for another quick kiss. “We’ll have our time, for now our guests await.” 

She stood and slid her shoes back on and strode out of the room gracefully. Bruce stood with a sigh and stopped next to Tony. 

“Probably best to wait a few minutes,” Tony advised. 

Bruce nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Tony clapped on his back and let out a chuckle. 

“Did I not tell you everything would work out?” he asked. 

Bruce couldn’t help but smile. “You did.” 

“And don’t you forget it.” Tony clapped him on the back again and gave him a little shove toward the door. 

The light and sounds from the party engulfed him as soon as he and Tony stepped back into the ballroom. Bruce scanned the crown and found Natasha sitting on the dias in her throne next to his. The sight made his stomach twist pleasantly and he hurried over to take his spot beside her. 

She smiled and reached out for his hand and he took it immediately. 

“I can’t wait for this to end,” she said, leaning over so that he could hear over the noise in the room. 

He grinned. “Me too.” 

Their lives weren’t going to be perfect, a far cry from the simple life in the countryside he’d let himself imagine when he’d fantasize about whisking her away. But he had her and that was more than he could ever ask for. 


End file.
